Cobardia
by CBT2
Summary: One Shot. Draco sabe que no la merece, es un Cobarde, Ron Weasley, la ha defendido y cuidado a Granger... el solo mira desde lejos... Un Dramione, con toques de Ronmione


Le dolía la mano, la bruja de Umbrige la había obligado a usar una pluma con la punta oxidada y partida, su mano dolía como si fuera una quemadura, Ron y Harry la estaba esperando fuera de la oficina, salió algo pálida, protectoramente Ron la ayudo a bajar las escaleras…

. Hermione eso se ve mal… vamos con la señora Pomfrey, ella te podrá algo para el dolor.

. No Ron… no le daré el gusto a esa bruja cara de sapo.

Harry tomo su mano con delicadeza, Mione… la tuya se ve peor que la nuestra, apenas puedes mover la mano, vamos con la señora Pomfrey ella ayudara, debes tomar algo para el dolor sí parece que te vas a desmayar… puedes caminar?.

. Si Harry, tengo herida la mano no las piernas.

Ron coloco un rizo detrás de sus oídos… Te ves mal Hermione, vamos a enfermería. Saco su pañuelo y le envolvió la mano, ella lo miro con ternura… pocas veces se mostraba protector con ella, pero esas pocas veces hacia que su estómago se llenara de mariposas.

Los tres caminaron hasta la enfermería, en el camino les conto como la cara de sapo le hizo escribir "debo respetar a mis superiores" refiriéndose a que ella era una sangre sucia, llevaba su mano, cerca del pecho, Ron iba protectoramente a su lado cuando se tropezaron con Malfoy…

. Que paso Granger… aprendiendo a respetar a tus superiores… Sangre sucia...

Ron se adelantó, pero Hermione lo tomo de la túnica, el movimiento hizo que emitiera un quejido de dolor, todos los chicos habían sido torturados escribiendo con la mano derecha para marcar la izquierda, ella había sido obligada a usar la izquierda para marcar la derecha… apretó la mano contra su pecho manchando su suéter…

. Déjalo… Miro la insignia de la Brigada Inquisidora… vaya que le iba bien el nombre… parecía la Santa inquisición… No vale la pena Ron… vamos… me está ardiendo…

Draco miro la mano de Granger, el pañuelo que envolvía su mano estaba lleno de sangre su suéter estaba manchado, y su cara estaba bastante pálida, sus dientes parecían castañar, se protegía la mano derecha, Umbrige, se ensañaba con ella, lo sabía, el pelirrojo lo ignoro, al ver la cara de Granger se acercó a ella, susurrándole en el oído, ella negó con la cabeza y siguieron su camino.

Esa noche la vio dormir, en la enfermería, su rostro seguía pálido, se acercó a ella, nunca la había visto tan de cerca, pequeñas pecas se esparcían sobre la piel clara de su rostro, sus risos estaban en orden bajo una trenza suave, su mano reposaba vendaba tranquilamente sobre su estómago, en la mesa había pociones para el dolor, recordó cuando ayudaba a la directora con las plumas disciplinarias que tenía una particularmente fea oxidada era especial y estaba guardada para alguien, ahora sabia para quien… la miro nuevamente y se fue, no era bueno que lo descubrieran allí…

Ella caminaba sola por los pasillos iba a la biblioteca cuando unos alumnos de Slytherin se cruzaron con ella, Malfoy iba a la cabeza de Goyle y Crabbe, trato de ignorarlos, pero Malfoy le dijo algo, y ella no le prestó atención, fue allí cuando Goyle tomo su mano herida y ella grito.

.Que te pasa estás loca? Le dijeron los chicos, pero ella se protegió la mano y salió de allí,

Malfoy la siguió hasta el baño, ella estaba llorando mientras metía su mano al lavamanos y esperaba que el agua calmara el dolor, sus dientes castañeaban, el dolor era insoportable. Apretó los labios y salió mientras escuchaba sus sollozos, no soportaba verla llorar desde el baile de navidad era algo que no disfrutaba, le atormentaba, prefería verla enojada, que asustada y adolorida, se fue de allí, esperando que la Cara de Sapo la dejara tranquila un tiempo.

 _Dos Semanas después…_

Salió de la Oficina de la Directora pálida, la discusión con ella en clase por sus métodos de enseñanza la llevo a una hora de castigos, su mano ya estaba sana, la cara de sapo le tomo la mano y sonrió con malicia, cuando le indico que estaría en detención, intercambio una mirada rápida con sus amigos y al terminar la clase se fueron a la sala común.

Detrás de la columna observaba como la comadreja y Potter se paseaban nerviosos, al igual que él esperaba que Granger saliera de la oficina, cuando lo hizo les dio una sonrisa, que a pesar de querer ser tranquilizadora, no ocultaba el gran dolor que sentía, la directora observaba con satisfacción como ella bajaba lentamente las escaleras, entro nuevamente bajo una sonrisa cargada de maldad.

. Estoy bien… de verdad…

. Hermione tu camisa, está llena de sangre…

. Me duele… me duele un poco… la comadreja la abrazo… últimamente tenia esos gestos, ella le sonreía y se dejaba querer.

. Vamos, te llevaremos a la enfermería…

. Déjame ver… Potter le subía con cuidado la manga de la camisa y vio tres rayas profundamente marcadas… como te hiciste esto?

. Luego de escribir "Debo respetar a mis superiores" me tomo la mano e hizo 3 rallas en el papel… para asegurar la máxima retención.

. Cara de Sapo… Ron cayo las palabras que venían a su mente, te llevare en mis brazos…

. No Ron, puedo caminar.

Ron la soltó y al ver que daba pasos titubeantes se acercó, con delicadeza para sostenerla de ser necesario, Harry y Hermione se habían convertido en los preferidos de la Cara de Sapo para torturarlos, No quería que ella sufriera, era demasiado noble, buena y dulce, cuando la vio que las piernas amenazaban con no sostenerla la acerco a su pecho y la cargo… yo puedo Ron… Peso… Tienes mucho dolor Mione… mejor te llevo así, no pesas nada, además tengo sentimientos, no soy una piedra, los tres rieron, se dejó consentir por sus amigos…

En la noche espero cerca de la enfermería, hasta que sus amigos se fueron, pensó que Madame Pomfrey vendaría su mano, pero la tenía descubierta, estaba dormida, miro las pociones, para el dolor, para la cicatrización… pero ninguna como antídoto de magia oscura.

. Que haces aquí Malfoy?

. Vine a traer esto.

Madame lo retiro, y observo el frasco que el chico tenia, antídoto para magia oscura? La medimaga suspiro.

. Si, vi esa pluma, esta oxidada y esta hechizada, esto ayudara.

. Gracias, al parecer la señorita Granger y el señor Potter son los favoritos de la Directora para implementar sus métodos disciplinarios.

. Me retiro…

-.-

Lo despertaron para avisarle que su padre seria llevado a Azkaban, el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto y con él los mortifagos, llevo a Potter con una trampa al Ministerios y fallo, fue capturado, el seria llevado a su casa durante unos días, luego volvería al colegio.

Caminaba con su baúl cuando los vio llegar primero paso Neville, con la cara llena de sangre, luego la pequeña comadreja con un pie que se veía mal, luego el idiota de su hermano con algo en los brazos, y por ultimo ella, inconsciente en los brazos de Remus Lupin, la Señora Pomfrey al escuchar a su antiguo profesor, la miro alarmada, la colocaron en la camilla mientras llamaban a su profesor de pociones y comenzaban a darle hechizos sanadores.

Al regresar, noto que solo Potter había vuelto a clases, la castaña y la comadreja seguían en la enfermería, al parecer Weasley tuvo un encuentro cercano con unos cerebros, lástima que no uso uno para usarlo para pensar, escucho que estaba bajo su influencia cuando fue herido, pero como mago sangre pura conocía los efectos y consecuencias de acercarse a ellos, y Granger, puso cuidado cuando Goyle y Crabbe le contaron, ella recibió una maldición de Dolohov su maldición personal, no la mato porque estaba silenciado y petrificado, pero llamas moradas la habían atravesado, dejándola en la inconciencia y en el dolor, conocía el principio de la maldición del mago Ruso, los órganos internos se quemaban poco a poco logrando una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Silenciosamente se acercó a la enfermería y escucho a Potter hablando con la comadreja.

. Porque no has vuelto Ron? Tú ya estás bien.

. No quiero dejarla, sé que sufre a veces cuando recupera la conciencia se queja, madame Pomfrey le da 10 pociones diariamente, Hermione pudo morir, y yo… yo..

. Que? Tu qué?

. No me imagino una vida sin ella, la quiero Harry.

. Te gusta?

. La quiero, es hermosa, insoportable sabelotodo… sonrió… mandona… pero la quiero, verla caer… movió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos, no quiero que nada malo le pase…

Draco, se pegó de la pared, también sonrió cuando la comadreja describía a Granger, se esperaba que el chico confesara a su amiga sus sentimientos, lo que no esperaba era saber que probablemente la chica le correspondía y no podía hacer nada, ella se dejaba querer, sostener, proteger por el pelirrojo, a él lo miraba asustada si estaba sola, enojada o como queriendo descubrir algo en él.

Luego de unos días ella reacciono, estaba en revisión cuando la escucho preguntar… la cicatriz desaparecerá?

. Creería que sí, señorita Granger, le abarcaba el pecho pero ahora es solo un pequeño moretón, diría que en unos días o semanas tendría que atenuarse hasta desaparecer.

Sonrió, su padrino había puesto la poción que sutilmente el dejo para Granger, esa que disminuiría el dolor y la cicatriz, cuando se durmió, como cada noche entro, verla dormir le daba paz, quería protegerla que nada la dañara, pero el trio dorado amaba los problemas y correr directamente a ellos, eran de bandos contrarios, sabía que nunca estaría con ella, no la besaría, no la vería verlo con ojos llenos de amor, ni la vería correr tras sus hijos… eso sueños y deseos que escuchaba a la comadreja repetir, el no sería nunca el dueño de su corazón…

 _6to año_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quería volver al colegio, tenía miedo, rabia, decepción, estaba asustado, y allí estaba ella, describiendo la amortentia, describiendo el olor de la estúpida comadreja, mientras esperaba que lo describiera a él.

Estaba llorando otra vez por el idiota y su novia, verlos era lo más asqueroso que se podía imaginar, sentía ganas de vomitar ver a la chica de nombre Lavander parecía estar locamente obsesionada por la comadreja, se acercó sigilosamente atrapándola en el rincón.

. Llorando otra vez por la comadreja, Granger…

. No es asunto tuyo Malfoy, trato de irse pero el chico le bloqueo la salida… Déjame pasar.

. Siempre admire tu inteligencia, sangre sucia, pero parece que dejaste el cerebro en tu casa de muggles.

. Déjame en paz! Le grito empujándolo… eres un idiota.

. Así te prefiero, enojada, con rabia, no llorando por un idiota que no te merece…

. Según tú, quien me merece…

La acerco con fuerza y la beso, primero con rabia, descargando la frustración, su impotencia por no poder acercarse a ella, y decirle lo mucho que le gustaba, que odiaba verla llorar por ese idiota, sentía golpes en su pecho, patadas en sus piernas, la tomo de la cintura y la pego a la pared, su beso se suavizo, buscando entrar a su boca para saborearla, mordía el labio inferior, de tal forma que sabía que se lo dejaría hinchado, los golpes disminuyeron a medida que su beso fue nublando los sentidos, dejándose llevar, cuando abrió la boca y la saboreo, pensó que su corazón dejaría de latir por la emoción, ella se entregaba plenamente al beso, los sueños se hacían realidad, por lo menos unos minutos, la soltó, y miro sus ojos color chocolate que lo miraban confundidos.

. Porque?

. No es nada Granger…

Lo empujo suavemente y se soltó… déjame pasar.

Dio un golpe en la pared, con una sonrisa, por un momento dejo su cobardía a un lado, hizo lo que sus sentimientos le pedían a gritos, por un momento fue feliz.

-.-

Allí estaba ella con el pelirrojo, sentada en su cama tomando su mano, hablándole con dulzura, tocando su frente, mirándolo con amor… después escucho que el chico dijo que no recordaba nada, pero era mentira, sus ojos y la forma en que la miraba le decía lo contrario, ahora se sentaba más cerca, caminaba casi rosándola, tocándola, la abrazaba, en el tren cuando los quiso molestar la protegió con su cuerpo, y sutilmente tomo su brazo para guiarla, ella lo miraba con adoración, el solo recordaba la calidez de su cuerpo en ese beso robado en el rincón del castillo.

 _Mansión Malfoy_

No podía creer que estuvieran en su mansión su tía le pedía que identificara a Potter, pero no podía, no quería decir que era el niño que no murió, ella le miraba asustada, su rostro pálido, cuando su tía la separo de sus amigos y empezó con la tortura…

. Dime sangre sucia… Crucio… Crucio…

Podía una persona soportar lo que ella soportaba, escuchaba sus gritos sus sollozos, sus suplicas, los gritos de la comadreja llamándola, dándole fuerza, mientras el miraba la pared, miraba sus pies, la mesa, a su madre, que retorcía las manos, cuando grito de manera desgarradora, vio a su tía sobre ella marcándola, esa dulce chica que conocía desde los once años, que paso de patito feo a una mujer hermosa, inteligente, dulce, delicada, la que le robo un beso y fue feliz un momento a ella, su tía la marcaba como un animal… Sangre Sucia… por 6 años le grito, la asusto, la insulto pero ahora quería empujar a su tía, y sacarla de la mansión, pero no podía, no sabía cómo, como enfrentarse a lo desconocido, cuando se tiene miedo por lo más amado…

Dobby, el elfo la rescato, Weasley la recibió en sus brazos, y ella se aferró a los mismos como si fueran una tabla de salvación, el chico la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, asustado, pero con amor, beso su frente y se fueron, su corazón se rompió, lloro, no sabía si de alivio o de dolor… era un cobarde… la comadreja era capaz de enfrentarse a un ejército de mortifagos por Hermione, mientras el solo se miraba los pies.

…

La veía caminar por la playa, tenía una bata que le quedaba grande, parecía una niña pequeña, sus pasos aun no eran firmes, eran débiles, quería acercarse, quería sostenerla, decirle que lo sentía, pedirle perdón, confesarle su amor, pero allí vio caminar al chico que lo daba todo por ella, siempre desprecio a Weasley por su pobreza, por su ropa de segunda mano, por los libros usados, por su casa, por sus pecas, por ser un traidor a la sangre, pero era merecedor de la chica que robo su corazón, era valiente, dispuesto a dar su vida, a defenderla, luchar por ella, allí en esa playa la abrazaba, la tomaba en sus brazos para llevarla a la casa cargada, la mano de Hermione se veía diminuta, en la ancha espalda de Weasley…

….

Ella es mi novia, idiota… mientras corría, escucho esa frase que le partió el corazón nuevamente, sabía que eso ocurriría, pero no que le dolería tanto, fuego… Crabbe, prendió fuego a todo… y ellos se devolvían a rescatarlos, no pudo decir nada, solo quería salir de allí y correr y nunca detenerse.

Voldemort lo abrazaba, camino confundido, su madre tomo su mano y vio a sus compañeros, desilusión, eso vio en sus ojos, era un cobarde, no hizo nada mientras el Señor tenebroso y Potter se enfrentaban, ella seguía luchando con su tía, hasta que la madre comadreja la volvió polvo, se alegró en su corazón por la muerte de su tía, una mujer cruel y despiadada, al ver caer a Voldemort supo que el mundo será mejor para todos.

 _Funeral de Fred Weasley._

Se quedó atrás, al final, Fred Weasley, siempre fue un buen tipo, amable, gracioso, le contestaba con inteligencia sus comentarios, le caía bien, no merecía morir, ninguno de los que cayeron, sus compañeros de colegio, su prima Tonks, Remus, su padrino Severus…

Allí sentada con él, estaba ella, hermosa con sus rizos sueltos, vestida de negro, le abrazaba y consolaba, el pelirrojo se dejaba querer, ella era tierna, le besaba con dulzura la frente, susurraba palabras en sus oídos, el chico tomo su bonito rostro y le beso, fue un beso corto, pequeño, pero que destrozo su corazón, se amaban, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, ese pelirrojo se la merecía más que cualquier persona en el planeta, la protegió, defendió, lucho por ella, mientras que el solo se limitó a mirarla, y agachar la cabeza cuando estuvo en peligro.

 _Años después…_

Allí estaba ella en la playa, se veía hermosa, embarazada, sus risos sueltos se movían con el viento mientras caminaba por la playa al lado de la esposa de Potter, Ginny Weasly quien también paseaba su vientre ya prominente, sonreía por algo que le decía su amiga, el sol daba en su piel dejando un sutil tono dorado, que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que era, Astoria le miraba y sonreía mientras le hablaba de algunos temas de interés, Potter se acercaba con su primer hijo en brazos, al parecer Harry Potter era un hombre de familia numerosa, años de estar solo ahora era un hombre de familia, se esforzaba por mantener a su esposa e hijos felices, el en el fondo sabía que el niño que vivió merecía estar tranquilo y disfrutar lo que la vida de una forma u otra le había negado en su infancia.

Ella jugo con el pequeño mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba la abrazaba acariciando su hermoso vientre redondo, ella le desordeno el cabello mientras lo miraba con ternura, luego como sabiéndose observada, busco quien la observaba y sus ojos se encontraron, sintió que su corazón se volvía acelerar como cuando era adolescente y la veía caminar por el castillo, pero en vez de ser amable, era arrogante, a ella la que le robo un beso en el colegio, y fue el mejor momento de su vida, a ella la sangre sucia, la impura, a la que le defendió en los juicios, ella que debía agradecerle que su padre recibiera una condena menor para ir a Azkaban, y ya podía estar tranquilo en su casa junto a su madre… ella la que dijo en los juicios… _Se puede culpar a alguien por tener miedo, y hacer lo que sea por salvar a su familia…_ sus ojos nunca se apartaron de ella, y en la forma que el pelirrojo la protegía con su cuerpo y su abrazo…

Pero en esos juicios decidió dejar la cobardía, sus creencias de lado, viéndola un día pasar por el callejo diagon, la tomo del brazo, transportándose a un lugar en el bosque y besarla hasta que sintió que pulmones necesitaba aire, ella la que en un principio lo golpeo luchando para que la soltara, pero que no le importo mientras la abrazaba y la besaba con intensidad, no le importaba si luego lo condenaba a la muerte pero necesitaba sentirla cerca solo un momento, quería hacerle el amor, tocarla acariciarla, besarla en los lugares desconocidos para ella que sentiría placer, tomarla, hacerle olvidar su novio pelirrojo, metió las manos por su blusa, tocando su piel suave y cálida, no intento nada más, no podía, nunca la forzaría,

Cuando se separaron, ella le miraba sorprendida, y asustada, jugando con su estado emocional la beso más suave, con más ternura, la sintió ceder, cerrar los ojos, subía las manos y jugaba con su cabello, al separarse junto sus frentes…

. Perdóname…

. Por… por besarme… pregunto confundida

. No, por no ser valiente y luchar por ti… por dejarme llevar por lo se me fue enseñado, por no defenderte, por no protegerte, por ser cobarde.

. Porque me dices esto…

. Te quiero… siempre te he querido…

. No… no es cierto… lo miro sorprendida, mientras trataba se zafarse de su agarre…

. Déjame tenerte así por favor… una sola vez, déjame abrazarte, apoyo su cabeza en sus hombros… pensar que eres mía, que no hay nada que impida que te amé… abrázame Hermione… solo abrázame… luego te llevare a tu casa, con tu novio… con tu familia… regálame estos momentos...

Sintió que sus brazos lo rodeaba y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, le permitió apoyar su mejilla en su cabeza y respirar su suave aroma… cerro los ojos dejo que el tiempo pasara, queriendo que se detuviera… la llevo a su casa, cuando la soltó ella solo se giró diciéndole… No eres cobarde Draco, todos tratamos se sobrevivir en la guerra, no fue fácil lo que viviste, pero no te hace un cobarde, tu madre fue valiente al mentirle al Señor Tenebroso, tú fuiste valiente cuando no quisiste reconocer a Harry, cuando decidiste no matar a Dumblendore, quizás muchos lo ven como miedo, como cobardía, pero solo los que vivimos esos momentos sabemos, lo que ganamos o lo que perdimos… si te sirve de algo, te perdone hace mucho tiempo… a ti y a tu familia… no pudo hablar… solo asintió con la cabeza y le dio la espalda… y… Malfoy… se giró para verla… Ron no es mi novio… terminamos… le sonrió, y entro a su casa…

Ahora ella caminaba hasta el, y le sonreía… Porque la comadreja tiene que tocarte… estoy seguro que lo hace para molestarme…

. No lo creo, es mi amigo… si ves toca el vientre de Ginny también…

Le sonrió… tu eres mía… le enseñare a mi bebe a patear a la comadreja…

. No harás eso Draco Malfoy… le miro seria, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa

. Amigo no hagas enojar a tu esposa… eso es lo peor que puedes hacer… Astoria le sonrió a Theo su esposo, quien le tomaba la mano y se despedía.

. Te amo, coloco un riso detrás de su oreja... le sonrió... te amo.

Lo miro con ternura… A que vino eso… beso sus labios…

. Recuerdos… que me hacen valorarte y amarte más.

Miro su brazo ya la marca era una sombra, ya no se la ocultaba, no desde que ella le dijo que era una marca de valor, valor de un chico de 16 años que decidió enfrentarse a su manera la mago más siniestro de la historia, que decidió que el amor que tenía por su madre valía más que todos los magos y brujas del mundo, le tomo la mano y caminaron, hasta la playa, allí se arrodillo y le hablo a su hijo... si vuelves a escuchar la voz de esa comadreja hijo, patea fuerte! Hermione se rio, le beso su vientre, mientras entraban al agua a disfrutar el día. Al fin tenia Paz y era Feliz.


End file.
